1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boot and pad assembly for hoofed animals. More specifically, it relates to a unique slip on boot assembly consisting of a boot and pad to reduce stress on the legs and tendons of animals, particularly horses, during transport.
2. Discussion
People have long attempted to protect the hoofs of animals with protective devices of various sorts. Steel or aluminum shoes have been used to protect the hoofs from damage while the animal is walking or running. In recent years many animal hoof shock absorbing pads and shoes have also been proposed. Some of these shock-adsorbing shoes consist of pads attached to the hoof by means of a more or less conventional metal shoe. Others are attached by adhesives or held in place by specially designed boots. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,466, Sep. 11, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,269 Apr. 24, 1984, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,981.010, Jan. 1 1991. Some pads described in the patent literature are directed to the treatment of laminitis or to correct injured or anatomically incorrect hoofs. Many of the proposed pads have some means of support for the frog of the animal's hoof, e.g. see U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,898, Jan. 13, 1998.
The present invention is a boot assembly that is directed to a different problem. Race and show horses are constantly being transported and are therefore standing for long periods of time on hard and unnatural surfaces. Not only horses but also other hoofed animals are also transported for sports racing, showing or breeding. For example, in some parts of the world camel racing is popular. Cattle are also transported for show and breeding. Traveling by roadway or air subjects the animal's legs to constant vibration and jolting, putting stress on the animal's legs, tendons and joints.
Aspects of the novel boot assembly of the present invention were described in a previous Provisional Application, 60/348,295, filed Oct. 22, 2001. As result of trial use of certain embodiments of the previous invention, I have discovered significant and critical improvements. Those improved embodiments are described in this application.